


My Seven Boyfriends

by Kosei



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Robots, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: Needle Man works in energy mines.Hard Man works in construction.Snake Man gets to work at exploring and improving topography maps.Gemini Man works in the mines.Magnet Man works at the energy plant with Spark Man.Top Man works at a skating rink.Shadow Man tries to practice his calligraphy and keeps house.But none of that matters, they all lose their braincells around their seven boyfriends.
Relationships: Gemini Man/Snake Man, Hard Man/Spark Man, Magnet Man/Gemini Man, Magnet Man/Top Man (Rockman), Needle Man/Hard Man, Top Man/Shadow Man
Kudos: 14





	My Seven Boyfriends

Shadow sat on his knees in the middle of the large room. He could feel the warmth radiating from the kokatsu he was tucking his knees under. Flexing his fingers he sighed, dipping his darkly stained calligraphy brush into the black ink he ground using the inkstone sitting nearby. It was once a perfectly rectangular shape, but now its edges were rounded and it was damp to the touch at the tip. 

With a dark sweep of his brush, a perfect line was created, sharp, growing thickness, and growing skinny again. He was writing the calligraphy for his name, a complicated character in kanji, accompanied by the more simple “man” which is 9 strokes, compared to the 15 strokes required for shadow. 

“I’m home- Oh.” Shadow sent Gemini a glare, who flinched under his glare. “Don’t give me that Shads-”

“Do not call me that.”

“Listen- is Snake home?”

“No. I would have known if he was,” he replied, looking back at his stroke work

“Since you’re unemployed.”

Shadow narrowed his eyes, “Yes…”

“And watch anime all day.”

Gemini yelped as a shuriken was suddenly tossed and rested just next to his head, blade stuck into the wall.

“Hard told you to cut that out! We can’t afford to lose the security deposit on this place…” Gemini suddenly looked weary and sighed. “Sorry for being an ass, I just had a hard day and-”

“How rare, you’re apologizing…” Shadow grumbled

“Damn, I wish the others were home by now, at least they would have given me a hug…”

“I’m not like the others and you know that.” another stroke, the character for shadow was complete. It wasn’t exactly perfect, he messed up on the stroke just before he threw his shuriken. His anger was his character flaw, and it constantly reflected in his work. Images of angry, rushed strokes flash through his mind and he nearly almost made another rushed and frightening stroke. 

“What’s gotten you annoyed?”

He blinked and his face relaxed. He was glaring at the scroll. Like it had offended him, his lip curled, face tense. He suddenly felt embarrassed and his face flushed.

“Where are the futons?”

“Closet. Where they always are.”

Gemini approached the closet in the upper hand corner. It was wooden and woven with thick and sharp straw. Opening the door, Gemini was hit with a sudden gust of flowery-scented laundry detergent.

“Did you wash these while we were gone?”

He only just had a spare minute and noticed there was a couple of oil scuffs, it was nothing, nothing at all. He grunted in response.

“Thanks! Smells good, almost as good as me.”

“You wish.” Shadow thought.

Gemini laid the several futons out on the ground, and spread out copious blankets and pillows, just as he was going to wrap himself and likely pretend to be getting hugged by the pillows (he couldn’t admit to himself that it was a cute thought.) There was a knock on the front door. Gemini perked up from the corner of the room, and nearly tripped and slid, puffing as he opened the door.

Shadow didn’t have to ask what happened next, but Gemini’s loud streak had made him screw up the final line in “man” and he would be lying if he wasn’t pissed. Eyes narrowed, he watched the exchange.

“Heya Gemi, ya miss me~?” Snake smirked.

“As if I could miss a miserable brute like you,” Gemini scoffed and rolled his eyes, cheeks dusted red.

“Aw come on Gemi, you know I love ya,” tone becoming sickly sweet, he leaned over the shorter bot, and nuzzled his face against his helmet, and his arms slithered around his torso. 

Gemini huffed, “s-sure you do, let me go already!”

“I heard a shriek,” Hard’s voice appeared from behind him as Shadow laid out a fresh scroll and was deciding the next set of characters to practice.

“Snake… Quit messing with Gemini.”

“Hmmmm? Me? Of course not!” Snake grinned, his snake-like tongue poking out from his fangs. “I just scared my little Gemi s’all.”

“You’re an oafish dangerous brute!”

“Move.” he patted his stomach plate 

They did move, Snake, being disgusting in his affections ever still, Hard plopped onto the nest of blankets and pillows and sighed.  
“Who laid out the futon? Was it you, Shadow?”

He ignored him. Gemini tried to explain that it was him that laid them out but Needle came in, speaking a feeble “I’m home.”  
he made room under Shadow’s kokatsu (which deeply annoyed him). His feet poking from under the table.  
The disgusting pair of Snake and Gemini, who’s faces were inching closer to one another noticed this and were as perplexed as Hard who was already interrogating him.

“What happened Needle?”

“There were these stupid humans- I hate being designed without hands, even in the place I can be useful without them I’m constantly reminded-”

“Forget them-” Hard lurched forward, grimacing as he realized to approach Needle he would need to get up. After a moment, his face lit up with realization. Instead, he laid on the ground and rolled to him. and pulled him from the kokatsu and into an embrace. Needle didn’t protest, Hard grimaced silently as a needle on top of his head poked his chin. He laid, on his side, adjacent from the kokatsu, too unbothered by the world to bother to sit up.

“I don’t have a hand to hold or mouth to kiss. I’m awkward to hold, and my needles hurt. I’m not worthy of your-”

“If you complete that sentence I’ll send my search snakes after ya.” Snake warns, hissing lightly.

“Don’t act as if Gemini isn’t your favorite.” needle finally relaxed into Hard’s embrace, Hards body was the most comfortable of the group, even Shadow could admit that. The slight curve of his body made it easy to rest one’s head under his chin, and since his body was so large his core had to work harder, which meant his body was always warm, like a large metal kotatsu.

He silently swore, he messed up on a stroke. It was too weak, and skinny. It was supposed to be dynamic, gradually growing thickness as you applied pressure through the piece. For it not to be any of those things brought him great shame. 

Snake and Gemini were completely enraptured with each other, Snake almost completely bent down to the floor, Gemini kissing him hotly, Shadow cringed as he saw for a moment their tounges... Dancing, he guessed. He dashed aside the scroll and sighed, getting the idea that practicing now was fruitless (like always) but he still wanted to at least have one piece he was satisfied with that day. Most of his time was spent hanging up the laundry to dry, this apartment didn’t have a dryer.

The door opened, Spark’s face immediately flushed. “I’m usually early, what has the lot of you here so soon?” 

Hard grunted, “wanna join?”

“Of course!” he threw himself onto the other side of Hard, long needle for an arm, nearly wacking Hard in the face. Needle let out an “ow!”

“You sparked me!”

“Oh- sorry…”

“We’ve cuddled how many times? And yet you still get overly excited…” Needle grumbled at him. Hard chuckled, smiling slightly.

“Of course I do! Ah, I just feel so blessed and loved-”

“C-cut it out!” the two of them in the cuddle puddle cried out, and Spark chuckled.

Shadow looked up and saw Magnet walk in next. His eyes immediately narrowed in annoyance.

“Oh yeah, just perfect. This is why I just love getting home late. I love not having anyone to partner up with. This is the perfect end to my day.”

Gemini finally separated from Snake, their limbs entangled, saliva around their mouths, Gemini went in for a final peck and cloned himself. Snake held onto the clone tightly, wrapped around him. Just as how a real snake does to prey. Magnet joined Gemini under a blanket and the two embraced warmly under a blanket. Magnet used his magnetic powers, making Gemini stick as close to him as the two could. Gemini didn't mind this, he wasn't planning to move anyway.

This disgusted Shadow as usual, and his frustration only increased when he realized somehow, he was so distracted he wrote a nearly perfect character for love. Although it certainly met his high standards, the brushwork was nearly impeccable. But of course, he was going to throw it out. His hands crushed it into a ball, and he silently growled to himself, ink smearing over his hands and the paper.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He would be freaked out- if he wasn’t already aware of his presence. He didn’t even need to ask who it was as they tried to pull him closer.

“Top, let go of me.”

“Awww~ Shads, I told you to call me Toppy!”

He could almost feel his grin from behind him. “Do not call me that vile nickname, and of course I would never call you that. You would be a fool to believe otherwise. Now, Let. Go.”

The arms left his side and top’s obnoxiously bright orange face peered over at him, grinning. Shadow gave him a shifty eye and sighed.

“Yes?”

“I’m not going to leave you alone~”

“I know that, but I’m working.”

“Aw come on! Everyone else has caught the cuddle bug and you’re going to leave me alone?”

“There are Gemini and Snake, and Gemini and Magnet, they both have free room.”

“Oho, how do you know who’s free?”

A kunai was jabbed in his face. “I will stab you, “ said Shadow with conviction.

“Oh come on! You know, you’re my favorite~” there was a finger placed under his chin, and Shadow was forced into looking at him, his core leaped into his throat and he swallowed, feeling his face near.

“I-I already knew that. I don’t want to be held- I want to work. Go away.”

“Aw, I know I’m you’re favorite.”

“I don’t have one-” Shadow tried to look away, but his hand cupped his cheek and pulled him back to him roughly. While indignance crawled into his chest, he growled at the feeling of his core bursting with affections.

“I know it’s true if anyone else did that you would have already stabbed them without even hearing what they had to say.”

“Even if that was true they wouldn’t do this like how you are bothering me. Now let me go.”

“Come on, just a peck? Please?”

“And why should I? You’re annoying.”

“I know I’m your favorite.”

“I don’t have one.”

“We all love each other, but we all have our favorites. Snake is Gemini’s, Magnet’s favorite is anyone that he can grab, Spark’s favorite is Hard- and I know I’m your favorite.”

“I don’t have a favorite and let me go.” he stared into his purple eyes, like, they weren’t like gorgeous or anything and certainly not like amethyst. He was not leaning in, he was not slowly turning around to face him, and his hands were not, gently on his chest. He was not, hating the way, he was smirking at him and when their lips met, gently, he was not savoring the sparks that flew between them, and he did not close his eyes. 

“I know you’re soft for me, but that’s okay, I’m sort for you too~” Top grinned, he could smell the glitter from the skating rink he worked at on his breath. 

“Tch. I would never be “soft” for you, or anyone else.” Top knelt closer as Shadow growled at him, their foreheads tapping against each other. He felt that soft feeling in his chest, that overwrote even his strict moral code.

Truth be told, he couldn’t remember how this even happened. He was awoken, well, honestly, he's not sure when. But, they were already all together.  
He didn’t want to be apart of their group of “seven boyfriends” (as Gemini called it) but maybe it was as Top said, he was too soft for him. They did try to explain it to him, but it seemed too complicated to fully understand. Snake had liked Gemini, he understood that part. But not how that ended up with everyone liking each other and being okay with their relationship being so... Open. 

“I love you too Shads.”

“I already knew that,” Shadow rolled his eyes. 

“I know you love me, but it still feels nice to hear it, pretty please?”

“No.”

“Hey Toppy, you going to keep hogging him to yourself?” he heard the hiss of Snake’s voice, and his tongue licked at his cheek, a soft moan escaped his lips before he could stifle it. Both of them chuckled.

“I don’t know Snakie, I thought you were too busy making out with Gemini~” Shadow sighed as they both squeezed either side of him. 

“Mwah.”

“S-stop kissing my head!’ the sparks were too much, they were both getting very overexcited and, while the electric charge was nothing compared to Spark’s, the electric rush was going straight to his motherboard. 

They both chuckled, 

“No way!”

They all suddenly flinched at a loud moan.

“S-spark!” cried Needle, Shadow could make out the steam coming from Needle’s body, Hard was also shaking and sparks were flying across his body.

“S-sorry!” Spark covered his face with his “hands.” “I got too excited!” 

“That’s cute.”

Top agreed, “Cute.”

“I-I am not cute!”

“You’re totally cute, right Magnet?” Top turned to him, still cuddling with Gemini.

“Hm? Oh yeah, Spark’s the cutest…” he closed his eyes, nestling under Gemini’s chin. 

“You aren’t preparing to shut down already are you?”

“Needle kept poking me… Last night… Hard to shut down right…”

“I can’t help being the way I am!” Needle slurred back, throwing a pillow right at his face. 

“I’m overheating…” Hard waved at his face.

“I said I’m sorry!” Spark cried.

Hard waved him off. 

“You shoulda sparked me!” Top giggled, “I love a good time~”

“Top you’re so dirty!”

“Yeah, I am. Aren’t I shadsy~?” he grunted as Snake and Top squeezed him again.

“Let me go, both of you are perverts,” he huffed.

“You’re almost as hot as my Gemi though~”

Gemini huffed, “you’re disgusting Snake. Let me go Magnet-”

He joined the cuddle party in the middle, snuggling onto Snakes side. Magnet wrapped himself around Top who giggled. 

“You’re magnetism tickles Maggie~”

“Anyone ever tell you that your nicknames are just amazing and so inspired?” Magnet replied with heavily laced sarcasm.

“Awww~ Thanks!”

Shadow sighed, warm radiating from both sides of his body, the ground underneath him a plush and comfortable futon, his feet were cozy as they were still resting in the futon. He felt himself grow drowsy and long forgot about his calligraphy, although he will be angry at himself later, he let a bunch of perfectly good ink dry out. A bolt of energy zapped him awake, and he gasped, heat pooling into his core, coolant in his systems working on transforming his internal temperature to safe levels.

“Spaaaark... “

“Sorry… I’m just so happy… I always hated being left alone, and now I have all of you, to always depend on when I have a long day… I love you all so much.”

The ground shuddered, so Shadow wasn’t surprised when Hard’s voice joined in.  
“Sappy.”

“Am not!”

“I love you all too!” said Toppy. 

“Even me?” Needle asked. 

“Duh,” said Magnet. 

Eventually, they all shut down together, the same as they have for many nights, ignoring the futons shape, and laying into a large cuddle party. Most nights were more organized, and Shadow preferred the spot next to Hard, where Top would follow and hug him. Occasionally he would also have to bite the bullet and nestle between Needle and Spark, as they were awful sleeping partners, he was durable enough to withstand sparks of electricity and pokes of needles in the middle of the night. 

He wondered less what Wily would have thought if he knew, (which he didn't, he was on the 6th generation and none of them had seen him in years after they were reproduced by Dr.Light) and a lot more about what would happen if Terra ever found him.  
Could he return to them if he wanted? When he felt so soft and… loved.  
He felt himself nuzzle into Top’s chest, and Top’s fingers danced along his back, soothingly patting him.

“I knew I’m your favorite…” 

“I’m happy with all of you…” he grumbled back.

Of course, he’s his favorite. Why would that ever need to be explained?  
But it is also true, that he loves all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk my inspiration, I'll die with this, it's not incest, they're robots, their relationships are determined how they treat one another.  
> The only line I draw at that is Rock/Blues or Rock/Roll. As they are explicitly built to be siblings. Wily just stole a bunch of fucking bots and made them fight don't @me on tumblr and especially not @kosei-on


End file.
